In recent years, wooden buildings such as school buildings have been increasingly built by reflecting the tendency to increase and promote the comfort of the users. To meet such requirements, as the connection hardware primarily used in general type of housing, new types of hardware to match the large-size wooden building have appeared one type after another.
Patent Document 1 Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H8-120791
In case of large-size wooden building, extremely many component members are used in comparison with the detached single-family house. For the construction of large-size building, strict arrangement for the delivery of the building must be negotiated and agreed with the client in almost all cases. However, in the connection hardware of this type, troublesome procedure and high expenses are required at the construction site for the purpose of maintaining and ensuring sufficient connecting strength between the construction members, and construction efficiency is often decreased when such types of construction materials are used. Also, wooden materials are much inferior compared with the steel materials in the material strength. Therefore, in addition to the troublesome procedure of the construction as described above, damages may occur more frequently to lateral members and longitudinal members in case of wooden structure.
In order to reduce the working time at construction site for the connection of the longitudinal members with the lateral members, it is desirable that the connection hardware is mounted at the factory in advance. However, when the connection hardware is mounted in advance on the longitudinal members and the lateral members, more loading space is required when these are transported because the length of the projection of connection plates from the wooden materials is longer.
When these materials are carried by transport means such as trucks, this means that loading capacity of the transport means is reduced, and this may result in higher costs due to the lower efficiency of the material transport and may cause extensive delay in the delivery time of the building.